


That Emotion

by Being_Delirious



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Angst, Boys In Love, Full on Angst, M/M, Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-30
Updated: 2020-07-30
Packaged: 2021-03-06 04:28:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,051
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25607371
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Being_Delirious/pseuds/Being_Delirious
Summary: There's a name to this feeling that could make you throw up and have a fever in a good kind of way. An emotion that could start in many ways, hate, admiration, confusion... you name it.It's an emotion that could be described in a million ways. Stupid, Beautiful, Idiotic, Suffocating, Euphoric; could either be platonic or romantic. Could be for pets, families, lovers, plants, objects, hobby, and self.
Relationships: Clay | Dream/Darryl Noveschosch, Zak Ahmed/Darryl Noveschosch
Comments: 19
Kudos: 161





	That Emotion

**Author's Note:**

> Some of you might've already read this. Just posting this on Ao3 cuz... Why not?

There's a name to this feeling that could make you throw up and have a fever in a good kind of way. An emotion that could start in many ways, hate, admiration, confusion... you name it.

Nevertheless, it's an emotion that could be described in a million ways. Stupid, Beautiful, Idiotic, Suffocating, Euphoric; could either be platonic or romantic. Could be for pets, families, lovers, plants, objects, hobby, and self.

Isn't it wonderful and horrible at the same time? How it can make your skin crawl, confidence fall, turn aloof, feel stuck. An emotion that would always overlap another. The one that sat atop than the others, maybe the king of them all.

A single emotion that can make you do, feel, say, and sway a million- zillion times.

When Zak encountered this emotion for a certain barista, he was hesitant at first. He started seeing things from a different perspective. His mood has increased ever since then, felt a lot more motivation for doing things that he enjoys. A determination to better himself.

Unfortunately, it also made him stupid on a lot of things. He would trip over walking to the store, stumble over his words, fiddle with his clothes, and blush furiously when he greets him.

Zak wishes that he could know what Darryl thinks about him. If he thinks about him. The barista with a mop of brown hair always seemed to give him mixed feelings. Darryl would laugh at every joke he makes, that's a plus, right? Then again, Darryl also giggles at other customer's jokes. So maybe it wasn't.

Well, how about whenever he catches the latter's viridescent eyes stare at him then quickly looks away? That got to be something. And the fact that he's always nice and kind to Zak? How open he gets, seemingly trusting the shorter male, another check... right?

Zak shook his head with a smile. Nah, Darryl has always been that way to everyone he knows. The raven-haired man glanced down at his watch before making a sprint. Crap, he was late. The worse scenario was that Darryl already left.

He still couldn't believe how he went through all of this trouble just for some cute barista he met at a cafe. Love could really make you do such foolish things.

The tanned male turned to the left, jogging with the paper bag in hand. His brown eyes searched forward, a bit relieved that he caught Darryl just before he left. The brunette was already locking up the cafe, placing the key in his pocket. "Darryl!" He called out, accelerating his jog to catch up.

When he got to a closer distance, that's when he finally noticed another figure by the brunette. He was wearing a green jacket with fur by the collar, denim pants, and brown boots. The male was leaning against the wall when he noticed Zak's form.

"Oh, Zak! What are you doing here? The store just closed." The said male slowed down his pace, observing the guy standing next to Darryl. He has bright green eyes and wavy blonde hair.

Zak halted. The paper bag in his hand suddenly weighs a lot more than before. "Uh, hey...I was just trying to catch your shift." The brunette raised a brow, "at this time? You know my shift ends at 5."

The shorter male shrugged whilst he leisurely handed the bag to Darryl. "I was going to give you this before you leave." He explained. Darryl gave him a smile that made his heart skip a beat.

"Really? Aw, thank you. You shouldn't have." The latter accepted it, not before their hands brushing a bit that sent electricity run through Zak's arm. When the brown-haired male took a peek inside, he couldn't help but get excited. "Aww, you really shouldn't have you muffin, thank you anyway."

He then turned towards Clay and showed him Zak's present with delight. It was a small blueberry muffin plushie with an uwu face printed on it. "Woah, that is cute." Clay agreed.

Zak couldn't help but feel proud of himself right at the moment.

"So... are you going to introduce us or what?" The blonde male asked, lightly elbowing Darryl by the side with a grin. It seemed to catch the brunette's attention.

"Oh, right! Clay, this is Zak, he's the guy I was talking about." He talks about him..? That sends a butterfly in his stomach making him nervously smile. "Hi." Pride swelling up a bit.

The male with dirty blonde hair smiled, offering a hand in which Zak accepted and returned the shake. "Nice to finally meet you, Zak."

Darryl then turned to him, face ever so cute when he looks and smile his way.

"And Zak, this is Clay, he's my boyfriend."   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


...boyfriend?

As he spoke with Darryl, all he knew was that he was now working in auto-pilot. Having a conversation where he can't hear a single word being said. How can fate be this cruel?

Once again, that is how this singular emotion works he guess. It's a gamble in life that everyone seems to have no way of escaping. Giving out your affections and hoping that it would somehow also be reciprocated; and if it doesn't...

The emotion was never meant to be all jolly, high on cloud 9, nor dancing in paradise. It was never a bed of roses. It always came with a price that some people are too afraid to pay or too idiotic to bet.

When Darryl and his boyfriend finally left, all's that's left was Zak in an unbreakable daze. He had fallen deep for the spell, why did he ever let his guard down?

He continued walking down the familiar path, stuck in his head as he reviews all the times he thought was a plus for him. The smiles, quick glances, jokes, kindness, and trust. He looks back at it all, trying to check if he missed some kind of hint, clue, anything!

"A victim of that emotion too, huh?"

A voice suddenly spoke beside him. Zak turned his head in a flash. With his heart still rapidly beating, the tanned male took a moment before he asked, "Who're you?"

The man with brown hair and an obvious accent gave him a faint smile. "George, Clay's best _friend_."

**Author's Note:**

> I write more rare BBH pair stuff in Wattpad!  
> You can find me in this name:  
> Being_Delirious 
> 
> Again, hope y'all enjoyed this piece of work. Thanks!


End file.
